Elven Princess
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Aussi is dating Jim Kirk but someone from her past suddenly arrives and it sends everything into disarray. Nothing to do with my psychic series.  R&R
1. Chapter 1

Jim and Spock sat in Jim's quarters playing virtual chess, like they usually did. Spock was concentrating rather hard that evening while Jim was rather out of it. The captain found it interesting that his first officer was engulfed in the game the played more often than not. His hand fluttered to his neck where he wore a single silver necklace. His birthday had just passed and it had been a gift from his girlfriend. He wore it proudly.

"I believe this is checkmate." Spock said, placing his bishop in front of Jim's king. He sat back and folded his hands in his lap. "It seems you have not been paying attention to our game, Jim."

The captain looked at his First for a few moments with unseeing eyes. When they cleared, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. My mind went some place else."

"Indeed." Spock shifted his position and leaned forward. "Does this have anything to do with an auburn haired young woman?"

Jim leaned forward as well. "If I say no, will you believe me?"

"No."

"Then I won't bother to lie." Jim smirked openly as he brought his glass to his lips.

"I see she remembered _your _birthday."

A frown graced the captain's face. "That wasn't my fault. I wasn't on planet at the time."

"Neither was she, yet she remembered your birthday."

"I'm just bad at dates." The door chimed. "Come in." The said auburn haired woman the men had just been discussing walked into the room, arms loaded with PADDs. "Why didn't you just rattle off the override?"

She pierced him with a green eyed stare. He made a face and brought the glass back up to his lips. "Spock, this just came in for you. Since I was heading this way, I told Chekov I'd bring it to you."

"Thank you." Spock replied as he accepted the PADD from his friend.

"And these," She dumped the rest on Jim's desk, "are for our beloved captain to review by tomorrow."

Jim sputtered into his glass, successfully getting some up his nose. "Okay, Aussi, that's not fair. You know how much I hate all the paper work."

Aussi looked at him while signing off on a PADD that needed her signature before it would be able to go through. "You should have thought about that before you took leadership from Spock." She pushed a strand of her short auburn hair from her face. "See ya tomorrow."

Spock looked up from the PADD he had suddenly found very interesting. "It seems she has you calmed."

Jim ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, she does. I have a feeling she's hiding something."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

The Vulcan placed his PADD on the table beside him and laced his fingers in his lap. "Care to explain?"

"Well, I have a gut feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Have you told Dr. McCoy about these feelings?"

Jim sighed and shook his head. "No. Bones has enough on his plate right now. I don't want to cause him anymore undue stress."

"Taking care of you is very stressful."

"Funny, Spock." He stood and walked him to the door. "It has been a pleasure, as it usually is."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Night, Spock."

"Good night, Captain." Jim turned around and let out strings of curses as he nearly jumped out of his skin. "You have to stop doing that!" His heart was hammering double time.

Aussi smiled as she came from the shadows of the room. "Sorry. You're just too gullible."

"Why do you do that?"

"Shadow moving is easy. It's just like the transporter, except I can't go from planet to ship. I can go from any room in the ship using the darkest space. I have moved from your room to the bridge before and you never knew it."

Jim found himself smiling when he should be furious. "No wonder you're an Elf."

"I don't play tricks, Jim. That's you."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Sulu and I are boxing."

"Oh, that will be very interesting to see. An Elf and a man boxing in the gravity chamber. Have you fought Spock yet?"

"No, and I don't plan on it. We are just now on speaking terms."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

What she was referring to was the night when she and Spock had a fight on the bridge that ended up involving Uhura. It had started out when Spock had brought up her relationship with Jim. She had defended it with everything she had and was so bold to bring the First's relationship with Uhura. That was the last straw for the three of them. Uhura swung first but ended up in the captain's chair. Spock swung next, but Aussi was small enough to duck and she brought her knees up into his gut, successfully disabling him. No one dared stop it. And suddenly she was gone to her only safe haven, Chekov's quarters. She and the young ensign had a brother/sister relationship, or so they thought, and they talked about everything. It had taken three weeks for his girlfriend and second in command to hash everything out.

"So, how's that going?"

Aussi shook her head as she headed back to the corner she appeared from. "Don't worry about it, Jim. We'll figure it out. I got to go."

Before he could respond, she was gone. He stared at the corner, as if willing her to return. She always did this, whether it be something that was said to her or if it was something she randomly thought about. He knew of what her older brother did to her for money. She was smuggled off her home planet to earth where she joined Starfleet. She knew of her race and how precious they were. There weren't many off planet Elves; there weren't many Elves period. Any one of them lost was heard across the universe. It was true about her brother. He was killed seven years ago during a stupid mistake made on Jim's part in his academy days.

Unable to sleep, the captain left his quarters and meandered down the corridor. His thoughts all ran together. He knew Bones would be making his last rounds on his patients and would be settling into his quarters for a drink while he did all his paperwork. That only served to remind Jim of his own pile of paperwork sitting on his desk so he pushed it from is mind. He found himself on the bridge.

Aussi was sitting at the helmsman position with her head leaned against the back of her seat. She had the graveyard shift, as she called it, or Gamma shift as it was supposed to be called. Jim was used to seeing her like this. She slept from 0700 to 1400 hours and then they had the rest of the day to spend time together. Most times Jim had to pull double shift, which sucked.

He watched from behind. Her spiky hair always made him wonder why she had cut it. Then he remembered her brother had chopped it off and she had just kept it that way. She sat slumped in her seat as she watched her monitor. She was efficient enough to maneuver the ship without too much stress. It must be the way she used boxing as a stress reliever.

She stood and moved over to the man who held Chekov's spot at night. They talked briefly and she paced behind their chairs. She was antsy about something. He could tell by the way she moved that she felt something was wrong.

"Commander, are you alright?" the ensign asked.

Aussi stopped pacing for a few moments. "I'm fine, ensign. Get back to work."

She slumped back into her seat and watched the monitors with a wary eye. As soon as everyone thought everything was going to be alright, the ship took a hit. Jim had to uncross his arms as the ship shook violently. Aussi was working fast to get the shields up, but they were jammed.

"Status report." Jim said as he came in.

"Enemy war ship dead ahead. They are using a cloaking device so we can't pinpoint their exact location." The ensign said.

"Get those shields up, Commander."

"I'm trying, sir." Aussi replied. "They're using a jamming system. The shields won't come up. If we take another direct hit like that, we will lose Medical Bay and I don't think Dr. McCoy will like that."

The ship rocked forward, throwing Jim from his seat and right into Aussi's back. The commander cracked her head against the panel. The lights went out, throwing everything into darkness. There were sounds of rustling of clothing. Jim waited quickly with everyone else. He crawled back to his chair and sat down.

"Scotty, how are the turbines?" he asked.

'IF the power stays off much longer, we will have to use the generators. Those won't last for very long.'

"Bones, what about you?"

'As of right now, I don't have anybody hooked up to anything.' The doctor replied.

"Thanks, boys." A few seconds later, the power came back on. It blinded everyone as their pupils adjusted to the sudden change in light. Jim looked around. "Commander Lourance?" No answer. "Aussi?" Still no answer. She wouldn't just skip out on her shift.

"Captain." The ensign who sat beside the commander said, his voice quivering.

"What is it, ensign?"

"This is the commander's uniform shirt."

Jim looked at the familiar gold shirt that he wore when on duty. This one was a few sizes smaller than his but he knew whose it was. Anger spread in his veins. He punched the red button on his left side. "This is red alert. An officer has been abducted from the ship. Everyone on red alert."


	2. Chapter 2

Aussi opened her eyes slowly. The light was bad, but seeing as she was an Elf, she had better eyesight than most humans. She shifted slightly, trying to get her feet out from under her. Her head hurt too much to move more than she had to. A warm liquid ran down her face and onto her standard issue black sweater she wore under her gold uniform.

She tried to move her arms, which were suspended above her head. Chains clinked and she knew she was in trouble. Voices drew her attention to the door. It opened, spilling bright light across the stone floor and her face. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she focused on the men coming in after.

"She's pretty. Why does the boss want her so bad?" one of them asked as he sat down at the table not five feet away. Aussi's ears twitched at the sound of teeth meeting meat and she shuddered.

"He said her lover caused some problems for him in his youth. He wants her as bait. But I don't think the boss understands anything about Elves. He thinks she's Vulcan, but I know better than that. I knew her brother. Ruthless jerk, but he knew how to get a job done." The other said. He ate fruits instead. He turned his head when she moved again. "Are you awake?"

Aussi groaned as she adjusted her position once again. "Yes. Where am I?"

"The only place where Captain Kirk can't find you." The other replied while he laughed.

"Curtis." The other reprimanded sharply. "Aussi Lourance of the Planet Elendorf, sister of Auin Lourance, how is it you came to be on the starship _Enterprise_?"

"I was assigned to the _Enterprise_ when I left the academy." She shifted again. "Can you take these off, please?"

The nameless man looked at her with sad eyes, as if he didn't want to do this to her. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm under orders to keep them on."

Curtis laughed. "We know pure metals burn the soft Elven skin. It's only a matter of time until we began smelling burnt flesh."

"Curtis!" there was a loud crash as a chair toppled over.

"What is going on here?"

Aussi froze. She knew that voice better than almost anyone. She heard the chairs suddenly move and feet come to attention. It was silent for a few moments.

"Sorry, sir." The nameless one said. "Curtis was taunting the prisoner. You said she is not to be talked to in any way except respect so I had to do something."

The boss turned his head. "Is this true, Curtis?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go to your quarters. Dinner is over for you." Curtis moved from the room with a sluggish walk. The boss turned to his other man. "Good work, Patrick. I'll be by to see you later."

"Thank you, sir." Patrick flicked a look at Aussi before he walked from the room.

The shutting of the door was loud in the suddenly quiet room. Aussi tried not to move, let alone breathe, as she waited for the boss to leave. It wouldn't be to her liking. He turned to her, the soles of his boots clicking against the stone floor. She kept her eyes trained on the floor before her face was jerked up to stare into the bottomless depths of her captor.

"Aussi Lourance, how many nights I have dreamed of having you at my disposal. You are prettier than all the elders have said." He said.

"What do you want, Seiran?" she asked through gritted teeth.

The man tightened his grip on her face. "I just want a consolation prize for when I kill Captain Kirk." He felt her jaw tighten. "Is it something I said?"

"What did Kirk do to you?"

"He killed my lover." Aussi's eyes caught flame. "Yes, your brother was my lover. He and I were together for years before he started dealing drugs to the other planets. Your beloved Captain Kirk brought down his drug ring, killing him in the process. As for my revenge, I will do whatever it takes to make sure Kirk gets my message."

"Which is?"

"Not only do I want him to suffer as I have, but I also want a formal duel to kill Captain Kirk. That's the least he deserves."

"Kirk is a good man. He couldn't help what the Federation told him to do. He had to follow orders."

"And I give them. My men have orders to hide us until we are certain Kirk has lost his mind." He reached up and began unlocking the chains. "Now, you're going to come with me nice and easy."

Aussi held her breath until she was sure he had taken off her restraints. He hauled her to her feet, and that was when she planted both feet in his chest. Instead of waiting around to see what would happen, she ran for the darkest corner and simply disappeared. Seiran's bellow of anger was heard all through the building.

'Captain, I'm certain Commander Lourance just disappeared for a while.' Admiral Forsythe said.

It had been three days since Aussi had disappeared from the ship during the blackout. Jim had combed the ship high and low looking for her. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't skip out on her shift and if she needed to she would ask someone to fill in for her. Chekov hadn't seen her and that worried the ensign. Bones was having a hard time keeping the captain contained. He was up all night as he combed the sensors for anything that could lead him to his girlfriend. Spock was even helping the captain.

Jim snorted as he stalked forward, an intimidation act he used many times. "With all due respect, sir, she is your adopted daughter and you should the one looking for her!"

Forsythe visibly flinched at the comment. When Aussi had arrived on earth, the admiral had taken her in and raised her as his own daughter, even though she was an adult already, in Elven years that is. It had been her idea to go into Starfleet and he respected her decision.

'Captain, I assure you we have people combing the quadrants for a ship that would be able to hide an Elf for as long as possible. It would have to be a pure metal ship.' The admiral said.

"Elves cannot handle pure metal." Spock added for the captain.

'Exactly, but Aussi has the ability to use the shadows as her weapon. I am sure you know she can move from place to place using the shadows, but she can also use the shadows to manipulate a person's mind into believing they are going crazy.'

"Admiral, I have a feeling there's something else you have not told us." Bones said.

The admiral sighed. 'It takes a toll on her. Whatever she creates attacks. During the attack, she gets backlash. I have seen her come home with multiple scars, which don't heal by the way.'

"Thank you, admiral." Jim said. He wasn't in the least bit happy.

'Captain Kirk,' Jim turned back towards the screen. 'There is one other thing you need to know. She radiates a small electromagnetic pulse when she is moving through the shadows or using them to attack. It's small, but traceable. If the trace disappears, they have put the jammer on her.'

"Thank you, admiral. Kirk out." Jim turned around and flopped in his chair. Bones and Spock occupied the chairs in front of his desk. "We have to do something."

"What do you propose we do, Jim?" Bones asked. "It's not like we can just warp to the rescue. We have no idea where she is."

"The doctor makes a sound point, Jim. We have to find where they took her before we can go to her rescue. We also have to find out what they want. Kidnappers always have a reason to take a person. We need to pick their brains." Spock said as he reclined in the chair.

"The question is how do we do it?" A normally clear button turned yellow on his desk. He reached over and pushed it. "What is it, Uhura?"

"Jim, you gotta hear this." Came the female reply on the other end.

"Patch me in." there was the gargled sound of static and then there was silence. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. State your name and rank."

Silence flowed for a split second. 'Jim.'

The three men looked at each other and leaned forward simultaneously. "Aussi?"

Aussi sat with her back against the wall of a venting system. She had successfully jumped into a save place. The venting system was on so her scent couldn't be traced, but that wouldn't stop Seiran. She threw out her electromagnetic field towards where she knew the _Enterprise_ would be.

'Aussi?' she smiled when she heard Jim's voice. 'Aussi?'

"Yeah, it's me. Look I don't have much time but I got to tell you where I am. Spock, you might want to remember this. Go to warp three for thirty minutes."

'That's the Runan system.' Spock said. She knew it was more for the men than for her.

"Exactly. You will see four planets equally distanced from each other. Look to the second one on the right. It is called Castion. The inhabitants here are Elf like but they have something known as shade. It also them to look ethereal whereas they are ugly. Do not rely on hand to hand combat. Use phasers."

'Where can we find you?' Jim asked.

"It's a metal building. Hard to miss."

"I know where you are, my pretty. Why don't you just come down and we can have a nice chat."

Aussi quickly took a deep breath. "Hurry, guys." It was the last thing she said before the floor to the venting system was ripped out from under her. She landed with an "umph!" hands closed around her neck.

"I found you." Seiran said as he adjusted his grip so he could reach behind his back. He removed his hand so he could clamp something around her throat. "A jammer as a precaution. Patrick told me of your ability to shadow jump. This is to keep you from doing so and if I see fit, it also does this." An electric current jumped from the pure titanium necklace to her neck. "It's to keep you in line."

Aussi's body settled as the current left the necklace, although her body jerked involuntarily. With the jammer on her neck, she couldn't jump to get free. "You're going way too far."

"Am I now? I thought Kirk went too far when he killed Auin seven years ago while in the academy."

"He wasn't in the academy seven years ago. He was in Iowa."

"Then why was he the one to kill your brother?"

"I don't know. But you of all people know what he did to me."

"Yes, I do. Which is why I'm going to finish it." he grabbed her by the ankle.

"No, you won't." She drew up her feet and kicked with all her might, which was a lot considering she was an Elf.

He fell back and she bolted down the hallway.

"Aussi! Aussi!" Jim slammed his hand down on the desk. "Damn it!"

"Jim!" Bones yelled as he followed his friend to the turbolift and then onto the bridge. "You can't just go at warp 3 to the Runan system. We're not sure what the planet contains and how the people live."

"Second planet from the right is known as Drei. It's German for three."

"Keptin, vhy are ve going to ze Runan System?" Chekov asked.

Jim took a deep breath but found his anger was too close to the surface to say anything. So Spock took over. "Commander Lourance was abducted three days ago, this you all know. But 15.2 minutes ago, we got an electromagnetic hail from said commander. She is safe in the Runan System on planet Drei, but for how long we do not know."

A collective silence went around the bridge. Jim could hear his own angry breathing. Everyone looked at each other.

"Setting coordinates for Runan System. Give me one quarter impulse, Chekov." Sulu said.

Jim looked at Bones and smiled before going to his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim ground his teeth in exasperation. They had traveled the thirty minutes to the Runan System only to be held back by a force field. Spock was trying his hardest to get through the barrier. It seemed the barrier only in closed the planet they so desperately needed access to. Uhura was attempting communication to the planet to no avail.

Suddenly, the captain groaned in pain and slumped to his knees on the floor. His breathing became ragged as he stared at the screen. As if on cue, the screen lit up. The entire bridge went silent.

The viewing screen showed a massive room made of pure metals. All around were men with different weapons. It was quiet; not even their breathing could be heard. Then on the other side of the room, the doors slid open. two men led Aussi into the center of the room. They took her hands, which were already bound, and hooked them above her head. There was a loud rip as the robe she was wearing was ripped, leaving her in pretty much nothing. Jim inhaled sharply. Not even he had seen her fully naked. She had always worn her lingerie when they were together. He noticed Chekov tense, his knuckles becoming white as he clenched his fists.

'Captain Kirk, I presume.' A male said as he came into view.

Jim stood. "who are you?"

'I am Seiran. I understand Aussi Lourance is part of your crew.'

"I can assure you, sir, if one hair on that girl's head is harmed, you will pay tenfold."

'That is what I am expecting, Captain.'

He turned just as a guy came forward. A whip cracked and the sound of flesh being ripped was heard on the bridge.

Aussi watched the screen intently, even as her abuse was publicized. She was used to it. her brother had tried to humiliate her on countless occasions and had received nothing in return. There was no way she was going to give them anything now.

A club hit her knees and they buckled under involuntarily. Her arms went taught as her weight pulled her down. Gripping the chains, she pulled her body back up, only to be met with a cat of nine tails. It tore her flesh even more. Blood dripped down her bare legs.

"You little…." Her face was wrenched to the side to meet Seiran's. "I want to hear you scream. Beg for mercy. Beg me to spare his life." She only stared at him with angry eyes. "Fine. Take her down and uncuff her hands." Once she was unrestrained, he backhanded her in the face. "You will be the one who will be made an example for those who betray me."

"I have not betrayed you, nor has Jim. You are fighting the wrong person." She replied. When he attacked her with his own sword, she defended with one she took from the guards.

"Your hands burn from the pure metal. You cannot hold it much longer." A second later, she dropped it, her hand smoking from the burn. He laughed. "now, for my insurance policy." He pressed the button at his side. Aussi groaned as the electrical current pulsed in her neck. "Is that not enough?"

"No!" Aussi screamed just as Jim did from the other side of the of the screen.

Jim watched in horror as Seiran turned up the current.

'Sir, you'll kill her!' one of the guards exclaimed.

'Good! do you see this, Kirk? Do you see what's going to happen? She's going to beaten and beaten until you get the bright idea to come here. I may even do more.'

Jim shot out of his seat. "If you dare, god help me I will kill you."

"Jim," Spock said. "Look."

The shadows in the room began to grow. It took shape and consumed one of the men. He went down with a scream. The screen focused on Aussi's face. Her eyes had gone white and energy crackled.

"She's drawing it from the jammer." Bones said.

They watched as another man went down. The shadow whipped around all the others, ignoring two of them. Seiren once again cranked up the voltage. The current was enough to stop her heart.

'Sir!' Patrick said. He began CPR. 'You have to stop this now!'

'I'll never stop until Kirk is dead.' Seiren responded.

Patrick stood. 'Very well.' He used a taser on his captain. 'I'm sorry, sir.' When Seiran was down, he looked at the screen. 'Captain Kirk, I will let down the barrier to capture Seiran.' He closed off the screen.

"Bones, I want her brought to Medical Bay immediately." Jim said as he and his friend walked to the transporter room.

"Jim, I may have to do some extensive surgery. What they've done is going to change her forever." Bones replied.

"Do whatever it takes. She has got to live. Do it, Scotty." He watched as his medical team left in a group of lights.

Aussi opened her eyes slowly. Pain siphoned through her system. She felt raw, exposed. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked around the room. She was still on Drei or Castion or whatever the planet was called. The room wasn't pure metals though. And there was no shadow. The door opened with a hiss. A hand gently pried the jammer off her burnt neck.

"Patrick?" she breathed.

"It's me. Your friends are on their way. Captain Kirk and I have talked briefly on your injuries. He knows what happened." Patrick replied.

"No." she whispered and then the tears she had been holding back began to fall.

Patrick smoothed her hair back. "I can block those memories if you'd like." She nodded and he placed his hand over her eyes. When he pulled them away, she was asleep. "You can come out now."

Bones moved into view as his team began scanning. "What did you do?"

"I blocked the memories off. She doesn't want to remember."

"Why did you help her?"

"She reminds me of my sister. She was her age when Seiran killed her."

"So, you needed the revenge?"

Patrick nodded. "Maybe Jim and I can fight together."

Bones smiled. "I very much doubt that. You're not the only male who would want their chance at that slime ball."

"I understand. There aren't any moveable beds here. you'll have to carry her. She requires surgery. He did some damage to her internal organs."

"Thank you. I'll put a word in for you with Jim." Patrick nodded as Bones called Scotty for beam out.

Jim paced impatiently outside Medical Bay. It was Beta shift, which meant he was off duty for the next sixteen hours. Everyone from Alpha shift was sitting or leaning up against the wall in the corridor. Spock watched the captain closely s he paced. Chekov was sitting with his knees drawn up and his chin resting between them. Uhura had one hand on the ensign's curly head and the other on the Vulcan's bent elbow.

The light above Medical Bay's door turned green. Everyone sat very still for a few moments as they waited for the door to open. after a ten minute wait, it did. Bones pulled his green cap off his head. He sighed deeply.

"Bones," Jim urged.

"I nearly lost her." The doctor said. Everyone's hearts pounded together as shock registered on their faces, all except Spock. "But she came around. Her hip's chipped, her kidneys were damaged, there is some internal bleeding, and her neck is burned. He ripped the flesh right off her back and legs. There was minor muscle damage, thankfully."

"Vhen can ve zee her?" Chekov asked as he got to his feet.

"She's in recovery right now. I'll let you know when you can go in."

"Everyone go rest." Jim said. He leaned against the wall with his head back. Without even having to look, he knew his First had remained. "How could this happen, Spock? She didn't even scream while he was torturing her."

"She is stronger than we think, Jim."

"There's something else." Bones said quietly. He ran a hand through his hair. "Patrick blocked off her memory of everything that happened. She didn't want to remember. I don't know exactly how much is missing." Jim slammed his fist into the wall behind him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Jim, I'll escort you back to your room."

Jim nodded in agreement before pointing his finger in his friend's face. "You let me know when she comes to."

"That'll be a few hours."

"I don't care." He allowed the Vulcan to lead him from the hallway. He heard the clomping of his shoes against the floor and fought the urge to punch the wall again. His anger wasn't just simmering under his skin; it was boiling in his blood.

When they reached his room, he rambled out the password and walked straight to the bar. He poured himself a drink and tossed it back before pouring another one. "I want to kill him."

"I do not blame you, but you must think rationally, Jim. She's not yet out of the woods, as you would say. She still has to recover and we have to see how much of her memory is missing." Spock said as he moved further into the room. He took the tumbler from the captain. "Maybe it's not a good idea for you to drink while you are angry."

"I can't believe I let this happen."

"You didn't let this happen. They had been planning this for some time. You should be happy someone was on her side the entire time."

"Very true. Without Patrick she would have died."

"Maybe you should rest."

Jim scoffed as he rubbed his scruffy jaw. "I haven't slept in three nights, Spock. I don't think I'll sleep tonight either."

"Then let's play a game of chess to get our minds off things." He set about setting up the virtual chess board.

"That might be a good idea." He sat down across from his opponent.


	4. Chapter 4

Bones sat quietly at his desk in Medical Bay. He hated paperwork almost as much as Jim. His was worse because it consisted of medical terms that he had to remember how to spell. He was a country boy and everyone knew what they said about country boys. He guessed it ran in the blood of the two best friends.

He checked Aussi's stats and made sure her breathing tube was placed correctly. He noticed that in her unconscious state she had removed the tube that had been placed on her nose. She hated it. that part was obvious.

Everyone that either worked with her on the bridge during her shift or was just her friend ventured in and talked to her a little bit. Spock would come in a few hours before Jim. The captain would sit for hours in the comfiest chair Bones could find with a blanket draped over his legs and his hand clutching hers. It was tearing the doctor up to see his friend in such a bad state.

The communicator on his desk chimed. "Dr. McCoy."

'McCoy, this is Patrick."

"Ah. Patrick, how is the life on a star base?"

'Good, I guess. Look, there's something else I need to tell you. It's about the torture. I forgot to block something and I think it will affect her more than any of us will realize.'

"What is it?"

'I remember one time when Seiran shocked her. While the jammer was sending electrodes into her neck, he threw her in a tub of water. I happened to come into the room.'

"Hydrophobia."

"More than likely. I just thought I'd let you know.'

"Thank you, but I don't think it will come to that."

'Whatever you say, Dr. McCoy.'

He grit his teeth at the audacity of the Elf-like man. He was insinuating that the doctor couldn't do his job when it came to his friend. Sure, the man had been there every time Seiran did something but that didn't mean he was a doctor.

Bones was fuming and didn't notice the stirring to his right.

Aussi's eyelids fluttered for a few moments before she could open them fully. She had been in a dream-like state for some time now, not really knowing what was going on. She remembered the sound of Dr. McCoy as he came to the rescue and Patrick's as the man helped her repeated times, but there was one vital piece of information she was missing and she didn't know what it was.

She shifted her position, trying out all the parts she knew she had. When she tried to sit up, the muscles in her back stretched, pulling what little flesh she had taught. Her whimper must have been heard because shortly after a blue light was shown right in her face

Bones heard the whimper and spun back around with his tricorder. The little device emitted a blue light when in use and helped him see the insides of his patients.

"Aussi?" he asked quietly. He watched her eyes flutter open and look around the room before focusing on him. "Thank God. We almost lost you there a few times."

"Bones?" her voice was raspy from not having been used in a week since she had been back home.

"You bet your lucky stars it is. You went into cardiac arrest three different times. Spock was here during one time. You better be glad Jim wasn't here or he'd have my head." He turned away to check the monitors.

Aussi furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why would Captain Kirk come down here?"

"To check on you of course?"

"Why? I'm just a helmsman commander who was stationed on this starship to work for the Federation."

Bones stopped what he was doing and turned around slowly. "You mean you don't remember Jim?"

"I hardly think calling a man while he is on duty by his first name is highly proper."

The doctor rubbed his forehead as he sat down. "Oh, this is not good."

"What's not good?"

He looked up. "You and Jim Kirk have been dating for the past year, ever since he became captain of this particular starship. You met in the academy and have been our friend since that day, but you've been closer to Jim than me. Ring any bells?" she shook her head slowly. "Let's see if I can put it another way. Jim wears a silver circlet about his neck, one you gave to him on his birthday three weeks ago."

"Silver is my people's symbol for love, much like earth's is gold. Why would I give him a silver circlet?"

"Because you love the captain, you even told me yourself." He lifted her left hand to show her the intricately woven ring on her middle finger. "This ring matches the necklace Jim wears. You said the man wears the necklace and the woman the ring because when woman fight, they cannot be caught around the neck."

"You don't have to lecture me on the ways of my people."

"I'm just saying what you've done." He looked up into her face. "You truly don't remember Jim at all?"

"I remember he is captain, if that is what you are referring to?"

Bones let it go for the time being, but he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. "On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?"

"A six."

"Okay." He pulled a hypospray from his bag. "I'm going to give you a sedative. It'll help you sleep." He pressed it into her neck and watched her fall asleep. He walked into his office and pressed the communicator button. "Bones to Commander Spock."

'This is Spock, doctor.'

"WE have an emergency in Medical Bay. Id like to speak with you."

'Shouldn't you be talking to Captain Kirk about this?'

"Just get down here." he paced the few minutes it took the Vulcan commander to ride the turbolift to Medical Bay. When the door hissed open, he ushered him inside. "Quickly."

"What is this about, DR. McCoy?" Spock asked as he faced the doctor.

"Aussi doesn't remember Jim."

The Vulcan's usually composed features dropped a few inches. "Come again."

"She doesn't remember Jim past the fact that he is captain. Everything they've been through over the past year, the circlet, the fights, she doesn't remember them. It's like Patrick messed up."

"IT could be a possibility, or Commander Lourance could just be hiding in her mind."

"I highly doubt it. She remembers her position as helmsman and you as chief science officer but what she and Jim have is completely blank."

"What about Chekov? Does she remember him?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask. She was in pain and I had to ease it. I'll find out when she comes around again. In the mean time, we have to keep Jim out of here before he finds out."

"I think it is too late for that, doctor."

Bones turned around and nearly yelled in frustration. Jim was standing beside the bed his patient was laying on, Chekov beside him. The two men were talking quietly. "Thank God she won't wake up. That sedative will work for six hours. Hopefully I can figure out everything that happened."

"How do you plan on doing that when she has no memory of it?"

"The brain is a complex organ, Spock, this you know. If I can jolt it back into remembering I might be able to figure out what this white substance I found."

"May I?" Bones nodded and he moved forward. "Doctor, this is a substance that allows their bodies to heal at a supernatural rate. You should scan for it."

Bones grabbed his tricorder and took a sample of the milky substance as he went out in the room. He lightly shoved the Russian away from the bed and began running the device over his patient. A minute later he looked at his findings.

"What is the ratio of blood to healing agent?" Bones asked as he kept his gaze trained on his tricorder, ignoring the looks Jim and Chekov were giving him.

"75% blood and 25% healing agent."

"This says 5%. They drained the rest, but how? They'd have to have a specific device to separate the two."

"If I am correct, they filtered it. The agent is thicker than blood and would catch in a filter."

"SO they planned on having her longer than three days. They wanted her broken and bleeding when they returned her, which would force us into action."

"That would be my guess."

Bones took a minute to stare at his friend. "Do you know how long it takes to repair the agent?"

"Against which race; Vulcan or human?"

"Either would work. I just need to know how long I should keep her here."

"Well, Vulcan anatomy and Elven anatomy is somewhat similar. I would say considering the ratio is a small one, it wouldn't take that long. But from the smell, I would say it could take up to three weeks."

"Who is the helmsman that is taking her position?"

"Lieutenant Corners."

"Have him remain in his position. Commander Lourance is under my medical observation for the next three weeks."

"Understood. Would you like me to remain?"

"No, go back to your business." Bones bit the inside of his mouth as he watched his only ally right at the time –ironic, right? - disappear down the hall.

"Bones, what was that all about?" Jim asked quietly, suddenly afraid to know what his friend was keeping from him.

"Aussi isn't out of the woods as we first thought. There is a healing agent in her blood that has been tampered with, which will cause her to heal at a human's rate. What would take three days will now take three weeks."

"What can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do, Jim, except captain your ship. Leave Aussi to me."

"Bones?"

"Get out, Jim. You, too, Chekov."

He heard a defeated sigh and then the footfall of boots as they retreated from the room. He let out a frustrated sigh as he turned away. This was going to be harder than it looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim stormed furiously into the Mess hall, Chekov trailing right behind him. He supposed "best friend" was hiding something from him and had pulled his First Officer into it was well. They knew something that was vital to his girlfriend's recovery and the two were hiding it. No matter how hard he'd try, he knew Bones and Spock would hide it from him. He had to figure out a way to make them tell him, even if it meant pulling rank. He really didn't want to do that, but if his officers were holding something vital back, he had a right to know.

He got his replicated meal and walked to his usual table, slamming his tray down with such force, he made the others at the table jump in surprise.

"Jim, how's Aussi?" Uhura asked slowly. She and the commander had become close after the Elf had found out she and the Vulcan had a relationship going. He couldn't count how many times they had locked themselves in Uhura's quarters and planned something.

"I don't know, considering Bones kicked me out after I arrived." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"That's not like him."

"Ze doctor zinks zat ze people zat had Commander Aussi drained her of a healing agent." Chekov supplied sullenly. "He vants her to remain in Medical Bay."

"That's not possible."

"Well, ask your boyfriend. Spock will know what's going on." Jim said hotly. His anger, which had been tamped for a little, was showing its savage head again and there was nothing he could do to control it.

"Spock wouldn't do that."

He slammed his hand down. "Oh, come on, Uhura. We all know Spock and Aussi had a thing for each other before he hooked up with you. Aussi stepped back because she didn't want to compete. Of course Spock will keep her health a secret from me and you." He was beginning to hurt the people he was closest to.

Uhura looked up from where she was staring at the table. "You made your point, Jim." She shoved away from the table and left the Mess Hall.

"Keptin, you shouldn't have done zat. Commander Spock will certainly com after you and demand an apology." Chekov said.

"They're keeping something from us, Chekov." Jim replied, tamping down his anger so he didn't upset the ensign. "We're going to find out."

"Damn it, Bones, just tell me!" Jim had gone back to his quarters after Alpha shift the next day and tried to work on the latest pileup of paperwork. Tried being the key word. After fifteen minutes, he started pacing. His pacing became angry shouts and finally a punch to the wall. He fought with himself about whether or not he should remain in his room or go to Medical Bay. That's where he was, yelling at his friend.

Bones stopped what he was doing and looked up. He assessed his friend's emotional state and shook his head. "No."

Jim opened his mouth to reply then shut it to keep from being a jerk. He ran his hand through his hair. He plopped down in the extra chair in his friend's office. "Bones, I gotta know. It's killing me that I don't."

The doctor sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Jim, it's nothing personal, but I can't tell you. It's doctor/patient confidentiality. I can only tell family."

"Look around! We're all family!"

"Nurse Chapel," He waited until the blond headed nurse poked her head in. "Can you see to my patients for me please?" She nodded her head with a smile before backing out. Bones pierced his friend with a steady look. "You can't get mad at me."

Jim nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

"She doesn't remember you."

There was a moment of tense silence. "What?"

"Patrick erased her memories of the public torture at her request and accidentally erased the memory of you. She didn't believe me when I told her she had given you the circlet you're wearing now."

Jim's heart picked up tempo as he stood up. "I don't believe you."

"Whether you believe me or not is not the problem. She won't accept your advances as she did before. She thinks you're just her captain and nothing more."

It was silent for a few moments as Jim stood up and went to the window that overlooked the ICU. "Why would she do that?"

"Do what?" Bones stood up behind his friend.

"Ask someone to take away her memories."

"She probably couldn't handle any more memories of being abused. Think, Jim. Her brother caused her so much pain over the years that she never told us about. We would never have found out if those videos had never popped up. She fought in her own way for you." He heard his friend swallow hard. "Jim?"

"She has to remember me, Bones. She has to."

Bones realized the pain he had just caused his captain and friend. It wasn't something he could just bring back. "Jim, she'll have to remember on her own. We can't force it."

"So, there's nothing we can do?"

"Afraid not." The doctor felt bad for what he had just done. "Call Spock. Maybe we can find something out." He went outside to give the captain some privacy. "What's wrong, Nurse Chapel?"

The nurse looked distressed as she frivolously wrote something down. "She's been responding to some internal stimuli. I can't seem to find out what it is." Both watched as their patient's body twitched and her eyelids began to flutter. "She's entering REM."

"No, she's not. Get a sedative that's 10 CCs stronger." He reached out to grab his patient. When his hands were mere inches from her skin he pulled back suddenly. "Her skin's too heated to touch her." He looked up as Spock entered the room. "Get over here. I need your help." The Vulcan came in as Jim left the office. "She's been tormented by something in her mind. Her body temperature spiked to the point where I can't touch her. Your temperature's higher than a normal human's."

"I understand." Spock placed his fingers in the mind meld and dove headfirst into his friend's mind. What he saw amazed him.

He was in a child's mind. The visuals of a black room filled his mind. The shadows began to move. Some formed people, others formed animals, but they all centered on a small child. She was no more than twelve or thirteen in human or Elf years. Her eyes were bright green, her hair a bright auburn. She looked up at him, knowledge beyond her years in her eyes.

_You must leave. If he finds you here, not only will you be __in danger from him, but from me as well._

Spock tilted his head at her remark. _Who?_

_Auin. He doesn't like it when I talk to strange men._

_Auin? As in Auin Lourance? _She nodded, her wealth of auburn hair sliding about her shoulders as she stood and ventured over to him. _Aussi?_

She stopped three feet from him, her hands loosely at her sides. _How do you know my name?_

_I am your friend Spock, from the starship _Enterprise._ Your brother has been dead for seven years. _

She cocked her head to the side, a long length of hair falling over her shoulder. _Where are you from?_

_It is not where I am from. It is about where you are. You have receded into your mind for protection. We are all waiting for you. You need to come back._

_Who are__ we?_

_We include Dr. Leonard McCoy, who you affectionately call Bones, Ensign Pavel Chekov, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, myself, and Captain Jim Kirk. We all miss you. _

He watched as she came forward. She looked up at him before her hands trailed over his face and ears. _I know your face. I have looked upon it many times. _He nodded. _So what you say is true? I have receded into my own mind?_

_Yes._

_Why? Why would I do that if I have people who care about me?_

_Your adult mind suffered a trauma. You had a friend erase those memories. In that process, he also erased your memory of Jim Kirk._

_What about him?_

_Look at your left hand._

She looked down and gasped before looking back up at him. _A silver band._

_Yes. Jim wears the matching circlet. You gave it to him on his birthday. _

_Why would I do that?_

_Because you love him. You have said that to me yourself._

_Are we friends?_

_Very close friends. We met while we were in Starfleet Academy. We were in many classes together._

_If I am an officer, what is my rank?_

_You are Commander Lourance, third class helmsman._

Her nose wrinkled. _Helmsman third class? Why not first class?_

_Although you are quite capable of being a first class helmsman, you prefer the solitude of Gamma shift than Alpha. Jim was all too happy to allow you what you wanted. _

_Aussi! _ A male's voice resounded from outside the room they were in.

She turned her back to Spock. _Auin! You must go back. _

_Only if you come with me._

_That's not possible. I must stay here and fight. You don't know the things he'll do if he catches you with me._

_You mean the videos?_

She turned back to him alarmed. _How do you know about those?_

Spock moved towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. _Your brother got sloppy and left them to be discovered. We've seen what he's done to you. He's dead so he can't hurt you anymore unless you let him. _Foot steps were heard outside the door and someone began ranting numbers. _Come with me. _He began to disappear, his form wavering as he began to use up precious energy.

The door to the room opened. _Aussi! _

She grabbed Spock around the neck as he was fading. _Don't let go. _They were washed in a white light as they both came to the surface.

Spock took a deep breath as he came to his own body. He looked down. Aussi was cradled against his chest, her face in his neck. When she pulled back, recognition was in her eyes. Her hands trailed over his face before she collapsed into his arms again. He gently laid her back and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders.

"I will be here when you wake up." He said. She nodded and was immediately asleep when her head hit the pillows. "She has reverted back to being a child."

"So the adult portion of her brain was taken?" Bones asked.

"Either that or it was suppressed. When she touched my face, she remembered me."

"Maybe if she did the same to Jim, it would help."

"I do not know, but I would let her sleep."

Bones nodded and looked at Jim. "Can you do that?"

"I've done it for a week and a half now. What are a few more days?" Jim replied, utterly defeated.

"We'll do what we can. Just be patient."

Jim nodded and simply walked away without looking back. Spock looked at the doctor and nodded, also leaving. Bones allowed Nurse Chapel to continue monitoring his patient.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock sat in the chair beside Aussi's bed. They were working on a five hundred piece puzzle of the solar system. He was keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't hide in her mind again. He watched Bones walk back and forth in his office watching the Vulcan talk and interact with his patient. Spock wasn't sure if that was a good thing or something that would end up very bad.

The door opened as Jim walked in. the captain looked up into the eyes of his First and then his gaze fell on the young woman who was mentally thirteen. A shudder shook her body and Spock turned his gaze from the captain to the woman. She winced as the bandages on her back pulled.

"Captain." Spock said as Jim left Bones' office. "Come here please." Quietly, Jim walked over as the Vulcan vacated his seat. He motioned for the captain to sit in his seat. "Aussi." The girl looked up at him. "I want you to feel Captain Kirk's face."

Jim and Aussi looked at each other. Without a sound, except the sharp intake of breath, Aussi lifted her hand to Jim's face. His eyes stayed glued to her face as he sat still. She made a small sound of distress and both hands clamped to his face. With a little force, she pulled him from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked at her as both hands became frantic as if searching for something. He noticed Bones and Spock were standing side by side in his peripheral vision. Her hands stilled as she pulled her forehead to touch his.

"They say I know you as more than a captain, but I'm sorry. I can't remember." She whispered.

Jim swallowed back his tears. "It's okay. Don't force yourself." She shook her head, her hair touching his cheek. "What is it?"

"I want to remember. I want to remember what we had. It's not any fun being an empty void."

"Then why did you allow him to block your memories? We could have moved through it."

"Because you wouldn't understand. Elven emotions are much like Vulcan emotions, except we wear ours on our sleeves. Abuse is something we can stand, even some public abuse and humiliation. But we can't handle familial abuse. I tried to act strong, I even abused him with the shadows but he had one thing on me. I have a heart and would help anyone who asked. He used it against me."

Jim swallowed again as they sat forehead to forehead. He hated the fact that she couldn't remember, but it was overpowered by the fact that her life had been one beating after another, sometimes publicly. He didn't want to rush her, even though it was killing him on the inside.

"Can I do one more thing?" she asked timidly.

He nodded slowly. "Yes." He was surprised when her lips touched the edges of his. He instinctively turned into them. His hands trailed up her back. She let out a whimper of pain and he ended it. "Sorry."

She caught her breath and looked at him. Her finger touched his eye. "I know these blue eyes. They're as blue as the sun on my home planet. I should remember the face they belong to."

Jim caught her hand as it drifted down and placed it against his chest. "You'll remember. I believe in you." Without removing her hand, he looked at his friends. "Bones, when can she return to her quarters?"

"Her back's healing nicely, but I need to check them to be sure. I don't think she needs to be alone, though. Spock, do you think…" He never finished his sentence.

"No." Jim said sternly. "Have her transferred to my room. I'll watch out for her."

"What will you do when you have to go on duty?"

"She can come back in here with you. She hasn't been alone for the last two weeks since she's been home. If we want her to retain her memories of us, she needs constant stimulation."

"His logic is sound, Dr. McCoy." Spock said. "Aussi does not need to be alone for very long. She has been alone for too long. That is why I am certain she closed herself off from all of us. What do you say?"

Bones didn't answer right away. He was too busy watching Jim's thumb as it moved in a soothing circle against the back of Aussi's hand. He looked at the woman as she reclined against her pillows. "Aussi, do you approve of this?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay. I'll sign you out and you can be on your way. Jim, you might want to stop by her quarters and get her some clothing to wear before she leaves. I don't think she wants to be parading around the ship in a hospital gown."

"Alright." Jim kissed her knuckles and laid her hand by her side. "I'll be back shortly." She nodded and sighed softly.

"Jim," Spock said as he was walking out the door. The captain turned to him. "I'll relieve you as captain for tomorrow."

Jim nodded. "Thank you, Spock." He was gone in the next instant.

Spock sat back down in the chair. He ran his hand over her forehead. She looked up at him, sleep clearly in her eyes. "Just rest. It takes Dr. McCoy a little while to get paperwork done. You'll be out of here in about two hours." She nodded under his palm and closed her eyes. Sleep enveloped her moments later. He stood up and followed Bones into his office. "Is sending her with Jim such a good idea? What if he tries something?"

"He won't. I think he understands the disadvantage he's at because she doesn't remember him." He replied.

"Which means she doesn't remember if they've done anything."

"They haven't and Jim won't try it, either."

"I hope you are right because this is highly illogical."

"Sometimes emotions have to overpower logic, Spock."

Spock nodded and turned to walk out.

Jim returned with a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt just as Bones was reapplying a healing salve to Aussi's back. When she saw him, she turned away. He turned and walked out to give them the privacy she was asking for. Ten minutes later Bones walked out and asked for the clothes. Jim handed them to him and prepared to wait until she was dressed.

"Alright." Bones said as he wheeled her from Medical Bay. "Now, Jim, you know the rules. No extensive work outs or anything of that nature."

"Yeah, Bones, I know. Anything else I need to know?" Jim asked.

"Nothing that I can think of. Aussi, I want you to stay off your feet for a little while."

"Bones, I've been off my feet for two weeks." She replied.

"Yes, but let's not forget the tendons in your knees are weak. You could barely stand to walk to the chair. I don't want you to have to undergo surgery for a torn ACL or any other ligament."

Jim smiled when she made face under Bones' nose. "I'll make sure she stays down as long as you need her to."

"Good." They came to Jim's door. It opened when it sensed the captain before it. Bones wheeled the chair into the room and locked the wheels of the chair. "Okay. You remembered to bring her clothes in here right?"

"Yes, mother."

Bones gave him a pointed look before turning back to Aussi. "I will see you tomorrow to check out your legs to make sure some of their strength is back."

"Well, making me stay off my feet isn't going to help."

Jim snickered. "She's got you there."

"Let's make a deal. Take two laps around the ship daily and then you must rest."

"Deal. Can I get a shower?"

_He threw her in a tub of water when she was wearing the jammer. _He heard Patrick's voice in his head, but he shrugged it off. "Sure. I wondered when you'd ask about that. Take it easy." He looked at Jim and then clapped him on the shoulder before walking out.

Jim heard a noise, metal hitting metal, and he turned around. "Whoa!" He had to hurry before Aussi fell over. "Right after Bones tells you to take it easy, you try getting up by yourself. Typical."

"You told me you know me well." She said after he had settled her in a chair. "How well?"

"Well, I know your birthday is February 16. I had to remember because Bones chewed me out for forgetting." He handed her a steaming mug. "Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, your favorite." He was graced by a timid smile. "You're 23 and 5'10, only three inches shorter than my six foot one. You're favorite movie is the 21st century's "Remember the Titans" and you can play an actual guitar. Oh, and you have a photographic memory. How am I doing so far?"

Aussi nodded as she took a sip. "Very good." She watched as Jim settled into the chair across from her. "What…what were we like?"

Jim looked at her. Her eyes were pained, the green not as vibrant as they should have been. Anger roiled though his blood again at the guy who did this. He sighed.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She said quietly.

"That's not it. We were…different. You kept me grounded. I remember Spock told me one time you were the lamb who calmed the lion. I didn't realize how right he was until you were gone." He touched the circlet about his neck. "I was shocked the night you gave this to me. Spock gave me the entire run through of such a gift during our nightly chess game."

"So, it is true?" She stared down into her mug, watching the marshmallows spin in circles. "I wish I could remember the look on your face when I put it around your neck. I just feel so useless."

"Aussi, look at me." He waited a few moments. "Aussi." She lifted her head and met his blue gaze. "You're not useless. You're just….a little confused. Do what Bones said and take it easy. He said the mind is a hard thing to interpret at most times, especially when something like this happens. It wasn't your fault. Remember that." He set his mug down on the table and gently gripped her arms. "Let's get you to bed. I can tell by your face that you're ready for some sleep."

When she was tucked in to his bed, she grabbed his hand. "Wait until I fall asleep?"

He smiled. "Of course. Scoot over." He kicked his boots off and sat on the bed. She laid her head against his chest and settled in. "We've done this plenty of times too." It fell on deaf ears. She had fallen asleep instantly. "Looks like I'm stuck." He whispered into the darkness of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Spock made his way to Medical Bay. He and Jim had made an agreement. While Jim was working during Alpha Shift, Spock would find a replacement and stay with Aussi until Jim could get to her. Bones agreed with it considering it freed him a little bit.

The doors opened as he stepped in front of them. Jim and Aussi looked up from their spot near the doctor's office. Jim looked back at her for few moments, ran a hand through her hair, and stood. He stopped for a second to look over his shoulder then he walked out.

"Damn it." came the doctor's reply and that drew Spock's attention.

"Bones, let me do it." Aussi said as he grabbed her arms. "If you don't let me do stuff on my own, I'll never learn to walk again." She gave him a piercing glare that had him backing up. "Thank you." She clenched her jaw as she walked slowly and unsteadily to the nearest bed. "See? I can do it."

Bones shook his head as she sat on the bed. "We had a deal."

"From what I heard Sulu say this morning, he's right." She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Never trust an Elf."

"I believe that. Nurse Chapel, take over Medical Bay."

"Yes, sir."

"Doctor, where are we going?" Spock asked as Bones moved into a supply closet and emerged with a couple wet suits.

"I am taking Aussi to the rec pool. Water aerobics will help stimulate the muscles in her legs." He turned to his patient. "Are you ready?"

Aussi nodded and allowed him to help her back to the chair. The three of them headed to the turbolift and then down two levels to the rec pool. The pool was used by almost all the people on board as was the rec room. Bones disappeared into the men's locker room to change into his wetsuit while a female ensign helped Aussi. When the two women emerged, the older of the two was sagging. Spock easily lifted her in his arms.

"Is everything okay?" Bones asked as he emerged from the locker room.

"Yeah. A little weak is all." Aussi replied with a slight smile.

"Can you do this?" She nodded. "Okay. Spock, when I'm in the water, slowly lower her into it." He slid into the water carefully. Spock adjusted his grip and slowly lowered Aussi into the water. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head as he gripped her under the arms. "I'm going to pull you. I want you to kick your legs as hard as you can."

They did that for about twenty minutes, Aussi becoming uncomfortable with every passing second. Something in her brain was replaying events. She felt the doctor letting go inch by inch.

"No!" She inhaled a mouth full of water as she sunk below the surface. Her body was shaking, as if being electrocuted from an electrical current in the water.

Bones jumped to action, pulling her to him and swimming across the pool. Spock pulled her from the water and laid her on the floor by the pool. The doctor pulled himself from the water, placed his head to her chest, and began CPR.

Jim awoke sometime in the night. He'd had a horrible dream. He was watching the videos all over again and this time he wasn't there to protect her.

He rubbed his face with his hands as he sat forward in the chair. "Aussi?" There was no answer. "Computer, lights at 30%." He looked around the empty room and gave a snort of amusement. "Computer, locate Commander Lourance."

'Commander Lourance is in Rec Room 2 on Level 5.'

"Thank you." Without even bothering to change, Jim left his room and took the turbolift to Level 5. He stopped as he saw Aussi on a boogie board trying her best to kick her way across the pool. Quietly, he changed into a wetsuit and slid into the water. "It might be easier if you have someone hold you."

Aussi jumped slightly then clung to the board. "I want to do it myself."

"Give me this." He took the board from her. "Lean against me. I'll lead you around. All you got to do is kick."

"You won't let me go?" she asked as she put her back to his chest.

"I won't let go. I promise." He watched her as he back treaded.

Aussi grunted once before she let her boy go slack against his. "Why are you helping me?"

"Someone has to. From the looks of it, you need all the help you can get. Spock and I have come to an arrangement so one of us can be with you at all times."

"Captain."

"Call me Jim."

She craned her neck to look at him. "Is that what I called you before?"

He nodded. "Among other things, yes."

"What all damage was done?"

"From what Bones said, it was done to your lower back. He thinks you're borderline paralyzed." He was silent as he walked backward in the pool, watching the bubbles left behind. "Why are you in here at midnight and how did you get here?"

"I used the shadows. It was a pain to get the wetsuit on, though."

"Which goes back to my first question. Why are you here at midnight?"

"I nearly drowned earlier when Bones let me go. I wanted to do this on my own."

"I'll talk to Bones about that. I'm going to let my feet go. Try to propel us around the pool."

Aussi kicked as they sunk lower in the water. Fear was beginning to creep up as they continued lower and lower. Jim wanted to lift them from the water but he had to let her do it. After several minutes, she gave up.

"I can't do it." she was breathing heavy, her heart hammering against her chest. "I just can't."

Jim pressed his cheek to her head. "You tried. That's all that counts." He laced their fingers as he started towards the stairs. "Do you need me to help you change?"

"No. I can do it."

"I'll meet you out here shortly."

A few minutes later, Aussi pushed her chair out beside the pool. Jim sauntered out a few seconds later and they walked out together. Jim easily kept pace with her as she rolled easily to his quarters.

"Why did you come after me?" she asked as she slid from the wheel chair to a bigger, comfier one.

"I actually had a dream about the last few weeks." He replied. As he prepared a hot drink. "

"Something doesn't feel right?"

Jim dropped a spoon with a loud clink. "What is it?"

Her eyes searched the room looking for something, anything to know she wasn't going insane. "I don't know."

He looked into her eyes. There was nothing there. "Computer, contact Commander Spock."

'Captain, you do realize what time it is, do you not?' the Vulcan's voice was fluid as ever even in the dead of night.

"Spock, I need you to come to my quarters now." Aussi had slumped into unconsciousness while sitting in her chair.

"Is it about Commander Lourance?"

"Yes. Get here now!" He gathered her in his arms and transferred her into the bed. "Aussi? Aussi? Come on, Aussi, wake up." He heard her groan and watched her head turn. "That a girl."

"No!" That was followed by a blood curdling scream. Something moved under her flesh.

Jim lifted the shirt and saw bruising on her side. "Computer, contact Dr. McCoy." There was the chime at the door. "Come in!" The slid open and the Vulcan walked in. "Spock, help me! Please!"

Spock hurried over and pressed his fingers into the Vulcan mind meld. What he saw was the worst he had ever seen. The child she had been rendered to was fighting with the adult portion of her mind. The adult portion wanted control and was using the shadows inside her body to attack the child portion. The child portion was a formidable opponent, using everything she had to fight back.

_Stop! _He exclaimed as his mental persona took form. They both turned to him. _Do you not see what you are doing? You are causing her more pain than good._

_What do you know, Spock? _The older asked. _You turned away from me when Uhura came into your life._

_I am sorry about that. You and Jim have always been close._

_It doesn't matter anymore. He'll never love me in this state._

_He does love you. He would not be at your side if he did not love you._

The younger half looked at the older. _Why don't you go back? I will stay here._

_I'm blocked by all the memories. I won't be able to._

_Then break down the barrier. We can do it together._

Spock came back into reality just as Bones was using the defibrillator. He noticed she had stopped breathing sometime during the emotion transfer. He could feel her essence far off through his touch to her head. Jim had slumped down on his knees and was looking completely lost. With one last jolt, her eyes flew open as a ragged breath was taken in. she closed her eyes as her breathing became easier.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Bones asked as he slumped down beside Jim.

She smiled breathily. "If I wanted to give you a heart attack, I would have simply put you on a shuttle and had the pilot do barrel rolls."

Bones and Jim looked at each other, smiles breaking out on their faces. "When's Jim's birthday?"

"March 22. What kind of question is that?"

"You remember. Two weeks ago you couldn't even remember that."

She shuddered as she moved. "Why am I in Jim's quarters?"

"You've been here for the last four days." Jim replied. "Bones didn't want you alone."

Her eyes closed for a few moments. When they opened, she focused on Spock. "You came after me. Why?"

"I could not leave you in that state. Your two sides were battling for control and causing you pain. When they decided to work together, it stopped your heart."

She nodded and turned her head back to Jim. "You stayed by me."

His brow furrowed as he listen. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you saw everything."

"You idiot. It doesn't matter. He could have done worse things to you and I would still be here. I'm going to be here to make sure you walk again. We're going to be going to the pool every day until you can." He watched as pain flickered across her face. "What?"

"Don't make me go back into the pool."

"You were doing so well tonight."

"Jim." She was begging now, something she never did.

"Jim," Bones said. He looked at his friend. "She was thrown into a tub of water while wearing the jammer and left there for a while."

Jim turned back to his girlfriend. She had turned onto her good side, which was away from him. He looked to his two best friends and nodded. When they had both left the room, he crawled in the bed and curled up against her. "He's not going to do anything anymore. Only you can let him hurt you now."

"Jim, just shut up."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. He heard her breathing even out and knew she was finally succumbing to sleep. He ordered the lights off and nestled his face in the back of her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim sat cross legged on the floor of Medical Bay with Bones as Aussi struggled on the rehab bars. She was clutching the bars so hard her knuckles were white. She was trying so hard to make the two laps Bones had asked her to do. A scowl was written across her face as she took on step then another. She stumbled, nearly falling against the bar to her left. Bones had to place a hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving.

She tripped, this time falling face first to the mat. There was a groan before she hauled her body back up. She kept going, and slowly but surely, she got to the end. Her legs turned to gelatin after that and she fell, right into Jim's arms. She looked up at him as he gave a crooked smile. Bones ran his tricorder over her legs.

"You did good." Jim said as he pressed a small kiss to her temple. "Bones?"

"Give me a sec, Jim. I'm trying to do my job." The doctor replied. He looked at his results for a few moments. "Well, I can say you are making progress. Your muscles are not at 50%. My best guess is they'll be fully healed in another week."

"Does that mean I'll go back on duty?" she asked as Jim lowered her into her chair.

"Afraid not. Your back isn't fully healed." He frowned when she made a face. "The healing agent hasn't come back to your blood yet so you won't heal as fast. Don't get too anxious."

Tears flooded her eyes, some even falling down her cheeks. "It's not fair!"

"Calm down. I still have you hooked up to a heart monitor. If you get too worked up, there's still a chance you could go into cardiac arrest."

"I don't care! I didn't do anything to him and look what he's done to me! I'm an invalid!" Tears were flowing freely now and she tried unsuccessfully to wipe them away. She shrugged off Jim's hand when he placed it on her shoulder. "Don't touch me."

Jim watched as she left the room and disappeared to the left. His heart ached. Seiran did this because of him, because he had killed the man's lover. "She blames me."

"No, she doesn't, Jim." Bones said. He might not be able to help one friend, but he was going to help the other. "She's finally going into shock. She's been fighting back ever since she returned and not once has she blamed you for what's happened. Don't take it so hard."

"Tell that to my heart."

Jim waited several hours before going to find Aussi. During that time, he finished all his paperwork, filed two reports to Admiral Forsythe, and played a virtual game of chess with Spock, even though the Vulcan was in his own quarters.

He passed many of the night crew as he walked down the corridor. He was too preoccupied about what he was going to say to Aussi when he found her.

"Ah, Keptin." Jim knew that Russian accent so he turned to his Russian whiz kid. "Are you looking for Aussi?" Chekov was good friends with her so he naturally called her by her first name.

"Yes, Chekov. Do you know where she is?"

"Follow me." Chekov led him down the next hallway to his quarters. When the door slid open, Jim saw the wheelchair he had become all too familiar with over the last two weeks. He moved further into the room and saw a form in the bed. "Zhe's been here for ze last zix hours. I culdzn't turn her away when zhe vas at my door zo I let her zeep."

"Thank you, Chekov." Jim replied as he lifted her sleeping form from the ensign's bed. "You are relieved from your duties tomorrow."

"Zank you, Keptin."

Aussi sighed and opened her eyes. She was in a different room than she had fallen asleep in. panic welled up and she looked around. An arm was slung over her waist. She moved slowly at first and then with more force. Pain lanced up her back.

"You're safe." A gravelly voice said behind her.

Recognition dawned. "Jim?" She felt his body pressed against the length of hers. "How did I get back here?"

He propped himself up over her as she rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "I found you in Chekov's room. Being the friend that he is, he let you sleep in there for a while."

"I asked him if I could."

"That's what he said." He sighed, draped his arm over her belly, and lay back down. "Why did you run?"

"Funny, Jim."

"You know what I mean." She turned her head away. "Aussi, you can't keep doing that."

"Why won't you look at me?"

The question caught him off guard. "What?"

"Ever since I've been back, you haven't looked at me while you talk to me. You always busy yourself or you look over my head, but never at me."

"It's nothing personal."

"Then what is it?"

"Don't worry about it." His arm slipped when she sat up. "What are you doing."

"Computer, lights at 100%" Jim was blinded momentarily as his eyes adjusted to the light. She pulled her shirt over her head and turned her back to him. "Look at me."

"Aussi, I …."

"Look at me! Because with or without the healing agent in my blood, this is what I will look like for the rest of my life."

Jim took in a deep breath as he looked. For the briefest moment, he looked. And wished he hadn't. Her back was crisscrossed with pink scars and yellowing bruises. Her neck boasted burns. He caught himself before he trailed one finger down her back. "I can't." her head dropped. "Aussi."

"Get out." Her voice was tight as she fought to ho back tears. "Get out!"

He didn't dare mention the room they were in was his. He simply got up, gathered his clothes for his next shift, and left the room. When the door slid shut, he leaned against the wall and tamped down his emotions. He walked to Medical Bay where Bones' quarters were.

"Bones, I'm crashing here for the night."

Bones didn't ask as his friend flopped out on his couch.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days on the _Enterprise_ were pretty tense. Jim was in a mood, Aussi was hiding out in the Medical Bay, Chekov was torn between the two and Spock remained silent to do his job. Bones just kept doing his job without even paying much attention to what was going on between his two best friends.

Bones watched Aussi as she walked without incident. She kept a steady pace and was able to walk back and forth across the mat. She still limped a little bit, but that was to be expected.

She walked over to the nearest bed and sat down. He made short work of the stickers where the heart monitor had been. He noticed she kept her head lowered as he talked. It was as if she reverted back to her former self, which was the woman he and Jim had known before she had been a commander. The torture wasn't the only thing rearing its ugly head.

Jim walked towards the door at the end of the hallway. Admiral Barnett had given him special permission to deal with the lowlife who had tortured a Federation commander. Jim didn't tell him it was also because he wanted the man to see the man who killed his lover. Auin Lourance couldn't have possibly loved the lowlife but he was going to see.

The door swung open as he walked in. Seiran was sitting at the table wearing a smirk that Jim wanted to wipe off permanently. He sat down and folded his hands on the table.

"So, we meet face to face." Seiran said.

"Are you happy?" Jim asked. "You have succeeded in taking the sanity of someone I care about."

"Not in the least bit. I want to see your face when she breaks. And she will. It's just a matter of time."

"Do you have no conscience? You're ruining the life of a woman who never did anything to you."

"You're wrong! She stole the one thing I had going for me!"

"Auin."

"Yes, Auin! He was the one thing that cared about me in this pitiful life! Yet he kept toying with her for money, knowing full well I had enough to sustain us."

"So you wanted to humiliate her by doing the same things he did."

"She will die."

"Not if you die first."

"Try me." Seiran rose to his full height. Just then, the vents let out a black smoke. It filled his lungs, choking him. "What's happening?" seconds later he was dead. And Jim hadn't laid a finger on him.

Jim returned to his natural form as he was beamed back to the _Enterprise_. He checked in with Spock to make sure everything as running correctly before going to see Bones. Aussi wasn't there when he arrived so he thought she was in the pool. After a brief discussion, he went to look for her.

The bathroom in his quarters was steamed up, which means she was there. He fixed him something to drink and waited. Aussi came out with a towel around her chest, but she was wearing her issued pants. She was still in the wheelchair, which meant she wasn't doing any better than she had been two days before.

"What are you doing here, Jim?" she asked as she wheeled around the chair.

"These are my quarters, if you hadn't noticed." He replied haughtily.

"Don't be a jackass." He stuck his foot out, catching her wheelchair between it and the table. "Jim, move your foot." He yanked her from the chair into his lap. "What the hell are you doing?"

He loosened the towel. She was bare underneath it. Bracing her with an arm around the waist, he used his free hand to trace the scars on her back. He felt her loosen up as his fingers moved gently.

"The reason I didn't look was because I couldn't control my anger and I would have taken it out on you. For that, I'm sorry." He bent his head and kissed one of the largest scars. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. How did he get you from the ship?"

"He's a teleporter. Most Elves have that ability."

"You said he wasn't an Elf."

"He is, but he isn't."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." She stopped moving completely. Her hands rested on his thighs, her fingertips digging into his knees. "Jim, I can't live like this."

"What do you mean?" He kept his hands anchored on her black clad thighs as she maneuvered out of his lap. "You can walk."

"Better than two weeks ago. Bones has me using these cane crutches." She drug a regulation black sweater over her head and turned towards him, crutches braced against the backs of her arms. "I'm going home, Jim."

He was dumbfounded for a few moments. "What? No. you can't go home. You're needed here."

"No, I'm not. Not in this state. Lieutenant Lands has my position under control."

"I need you!" he was staring at her as she stared at the floor.

She lifted her head, her eyes full of unshed tears and pain. "I need to go home."

"I won't sign your resignation."

"I'm not resigning, Jim. I'm taking an extended leave of absence. Admiral Forsythe asked Bones to sign me off and he did. You don't have any say."

The door chimed at the most inopportune time. "What?" it slid open to reveal their Vulcan companion. "Spock."

"Captain." He replied, inclining his head. "Commander, your shuttle is ready. Do you have any luggage?"

"Just that duffel bag over there. Thank you, Spock." She maneuvered around the room to the door. "Jim…."

"Just go."

"But…"

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry." She was gone a few seconds later.

Jim let out a pained yell as he ran his hand along the table, knocking everything to the floor. He punched the wall, but not hard enough to break his knuckles. Tears were flowing freely as he collapsed into his normal chair. He looked up at a picture sitting on his desk. Aussi was sitting on his back under an oak tree on one of their shore leaves.

"Jim." His friend's southern drawl registered a little bit later.

"Hey, Bones." He said. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep.

"You missed her leaving."

"I don't care."

Bones made a face. "What BS are you spilling now?"

"She left me, Bones. She's gone and there was no way I could stop her."

"You're mad Cuz she left you on this ship?" The other man nodded and it earned him a slap to the back of the head. "You fricking moron! She had to go home because there was nothing more I could do to help. It had nothing to do with you! She doesn't want to live like that, Jim."

"I could have helped!"

"No, you couldn't have. We all did everything we could."

"She didn't have to go. And you just let her!"

"I'm her doctor first, your friend second. I didn't have to tell you squat!" The captain grabbed him by the collar. "Hitting me isn't going to bring her back, Jim."

Jim's hold loosened and he sagged to his knees in front of his friend. "Why'd you do this to me, Bones?"

Bones placed his hand on his friend's blond head. "I didn't have a choice. She needed help." He waited a few moments until the tension died down. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. It's not like people haven't left me before."

"This time it hurts a little more, doesn't it?"

"Like my heart's been ripped from my chest." He looked up when a piece of paper was shoved under his nose. "What's this?"

"Aussi left it. I think you should read it."

"Thanks, Bones."

"Not a problem." The doctor took his leave then, the door sliding shut behind him.

Jim made his way over to his bed and flopped down on it, unfolding the paper as he did so.

_Dear Jim, _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my leaving sooner. You were always busy and by the time I was done with therapy, I was exhausted. Don't take it out on Bones. I asked him to keep quiet. I'm going to try my best to get back to the ship and to you within a month, but I'm not making any promises. Try to stay out of trouble. If you're still wearing the circlet when I return, I'll know we can be together. If not, then I'll find somewhere to go. I'm asking you to be patient with me. I wish you could understand this. I'll see you soon._

_ Always yours,_

_ Aussi_

He folded the paper and placed it on his nightstand before rolling over and bawling like a baby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two months later**

With the _Enterprise_ docked at a space dock for repairs, the crew was ready for a much needed break. Spock and Uhura were goin to her hometown for a while, Chekov and Sulu were doing something, Scotty was going to wing it, and Bones was going to spend some R&R at his apartment. The only person with nothing to do was the captain.

After losing his girlfriend, Jim became unreachable. He was normal during his shift, but when it was over, he became a recluse. He quit playing chess with Spock and only Bones was allowed in his quarters. His response could only be described as heartbreak.

The entire crew decided it would be a good idea to go for drinks after they landed. Jim declined, which was unusual for him. Without Aussi, it seemed he was a lost child. So, Bones ushered him to his apartment for a good night's sleep.

Which didn't happen.

"Aussi?"

The auburn haired woman turned from her sparring partner. "What is it, Mutter?"

"Your captain and crew have come for a two week shore leave. Your father wanted you to know."

"Thank you, Mutter." She was smiling when she turned around. "What, Shura?"

The young man standing beside her made hand motions. "You're smiling."

"So? What's your point?"

"I haven't seen you smile in two months. You must really love him."

"I do."

"Well, let's get you cleaned up."

Aussi smiled as they left the chamber.

"Damn it, Jim!" the captain looked up as his friend threw his clothes at him. "Pick up after yourself!"

"Sorry, Bones."

The doctor gave up, utterly defeated, as he sank down on the couch. "Still no word, huh?"

"It's been two months, Bones."

"Therapy takes time and she had significant damage."

"She still could have called." Then a look of horror passed over his face. "Do you think she found someone else?"

"If she had, the necklace would have fallen off." He raised his eyebrows at the confused look. "Or did you forget that little bit?"

"I was never told."

"It's said that if an Elf gives a person the circlet and leaves the person for another, the circlet will fall off of its own accord. It hasn't fallen off so I guess she's still dedicated to you." After a few moments, he threw a fresh pair of jeans at his friend. "Get up."

"Where are we going?" Jim asked as he hurried to change and catch up to his friend as he walked out the door.

"We're going to the bar. You need to get out of the house."

They walked into the bar minutes later. Bones ordered two shots of whiskey and then two beers. They made small talk as they watched people walk in and out. Jim just wasn't into drinking, but soon the rest of the crew joined them and he couldn't leave.

Their little corner was becoming loud and obnoxious. Sulu and Chekov both found a girl, although Chekov's was a little bit older than him and he didn't look too happy. Spock and Uhura were definitely cuddling in public, Scotty was throwing back shots left and right and talking loudly, and Bones was keeping his eye on Jim.

"Well, if isn't Jimmy. Look, boys, it's old Jim." Jim stiffened but didn't turn around. "You not going to turn around and face us."

"Captain?" Spock asked. He lifted his eyes to the Vulcan. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Leave me alone, Rich." Jim replied before taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh, come on, Jimmy. Last time you were here you had a pretty Elf on your hip. Where is he, cuz I'd love to show her what a real man's made of."

Bones grabbed Jim's wrist when he would have shot out of his seat. "You go anywhere near her and I'll kill you."

"Touchy, touchy. I don't see her with you now. Did you guys have a fight?"

A muscle in Jim's jaw ticked. "Get away from me, Rich."

"Come now, Jimmy. Tell me where she is." Before he could do anything else, the big guy collapsed.

"I suggest you get him out of here before I level all of you." A male voice said behind them. When the others moved their buddy from the table, he moved forward. He was auburn haired and green eyed, much like the crew's missing member. "Are you by any chance the crew of the Enterprise?"

"We are." Spock said. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am Shura Lourance."

"Shura Lou…" Jim shot to his feet, his eyes locking on the familiar green eyes. "Do you know anything about Aussi? Please tell me."

His smile only widened. "Ask her yourself." He turned his body.

"Aussi." It left his mouth as a breathless whisper. She was in the bar, coming towards him. He noticed she walked with a slight limp, but she walked nonetheless. His feet moved on their own accord. He caught her face and brought his mouth crashing down on hers. She didn't pull away from him at all. He pulled away a few seconds later, only to watch her wrap one arm around Chekov's neck and pull him close.

"The whole bar's watching." She laughed but kept her voice quiet.

"I don't care. You're back." He couldn't help himself; he kissed her again, forcing a slight yelp from the ensign.

"Jim, quit hogging her and let everyone have a chance." Bones said in an aggravated tone. The captain grunted, pulled her from Chekov, and turned her away from everyone, leading her from the bar. "Jim!"

"Let them go." Shura said as he watched them leave. "She's worked so hard for this moment. I've watched her fall down and get back up just to fall again."

Jim led Aussi from the bar. He wasn't even drunk, but he was acting like it. It had been two long months since they had been together and he was a happy person. But his mind was reeling from unanswered questions.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked as they stopped by a lake.

"I didn't have time. Shura and I worked from sunup to sundown. It was harder because I made it a goal to be able to spar before I even called. I was going to today but Mutter told me you were on shore leave. Shura and I finished up everything we were doing and figured you'd be at a bar, so I followed your trail." She replied before stripping her shirt off. "Care to join me?"

Jim stripped down to his briefs and followed her into the cool water. He pulled her to him. "I was going crazy."

"I know." Jim cocked his head slightly to the left and opened his mouth. "It's called an empath bond. I can feel when something's wrong."

"But you didn't do anything."

"I couldn't. Jim, just be happy I'm back."

"You have no idea." They swam a little longer. "Let's head back."

Bones walked into the apartment a happy man. He frowned when he saw the lights were off so he decided to adventure. He peeked in Jim's room and had to smile. The two were asleep and peaceful. His friend was back.


End file.
